


bloodied and more

by panther



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other after the battle. So many things which should be against them seem so pointless now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodied and more

Legolas and Gimli find each other after the last battle. They are blooded and worn and worried. They receive many strange looks from the men as they sit together and eat small meals but they have too many battles side by side and have had too many conversations by firelight to care about the issues of men. They are many after all. Legolas waits to hear of how his father has fared, convinced he would have done something and his conviction makes Gimli feel the dwarves of Erabor may have come out into the light with them. Whispers reach them but every story contradicts the next. They watch as the people of Gondor cover themselves in silks as a new King is to take the throne. They feel dirty in their armour and agree to go home to better themselves before the coronation. No one asks but only one horse is provided. Legolas rides to the gates of Erabor and they set a date to return before Legolas disappears into the woodland. What beings see in war cannot be unseen. The bonds of horror are unbreakable. Both find rulers wanting to scold yet unable to do so. It unites them.


End file.
